


Vessel

by bigbodytrauma



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbodytrauma/pseuds/bigbodytrauma
Summary: vent fic.experience the thoughts and experiences of tyler joseph and josh dun as you enter their minds and see through their point of view.inspired by their iconic album.





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING WORK WILL HAVE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, SELF-HARM, AND OTHER TRIGGERING CONTENT.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

this isn't a real chapter. rather, a small introduction to the first fanfiction that i actively plan on finishing. i haven't gotten my feelings out in a long time and i figured typing it out will help me out a great deal.

to those of you who may relate to what i put: i'm sorry you are hurting, but we can hurt together.

i hope you enjoy, and stay alive.


End file.
